


The Zach Werenski Mystery

by Chocolatecandy56



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aliens, Discovery, F/M, Hybrids, M/M, Other, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: I have an outline, not sure if it's completed but it's more detailed the later it is so far. This website needs more aliens in hockey and more superpowers so why not have both, gonna make this a series eventually but not now.
Relationships: Alex DeBrincat/Dylan Strome, Dylan Larkin/Zach Werenski
Kudos: 1





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I have an outline, not sure if it's completed but it's more detailed the later it is so far. This website needs more aliens in hockey and more superpowers so why not have both, gonna make this a series eventually but not now.

This is it, an important game for the Blue Jackets to get back on track for the playoffs. Strangely, Zach feels something off about the upcoming game, but he doesn't know what. He's been getting these bad premonitions and he isn't a superstitious guy at all, so he just shrugs these negative and bad feelings off. As long as he doesn't get injured again since half the team is out and is barely getting supported by their AHL team, who's having a rough time filling in their positions too with all of these injuries in the franchise, they're basically filling in and supporting two professional teams at this point. 

Game time

Damn it, Zach felt a snap and bend in his ankle as Jack fucking Johnson blindly hits him in a dirty shove while Zach had the puck. Of all people, it had to be him, not like he was good for the Jackets anyway or even worth the large contract the Pens signed him to. At least he's on a rival team compared to like the Avs, where they only see them twice a year. Anyway, enough of that issue, Zach is sure he's gonna be out for a while, if the pain he's receiving is any indication, it's starting to turn numb, but he still can't put pressure on it and he's sure he's wincing in agonizing pain. Zach can't wait to see the replays on this while he's on crutches or in bed after a season ending surgery like Anderson is, who's now thankfully, feeling much better and lightly skating even if it's in a no contact jersey. Zach sighs as he had to get help from his teammates, it seems he's adding to the injury filled season where they still have a chance to make the playoffs, though it now looks bleak with this injury piling on top of everyone else's. As Seth was helping him off the ice, Zach notices him giving Zach a very concerned and worrisome look, like this is serious enough for Zach to miss an entire year type of injury.

Once Zach got left alone in the trainer's office, with the trainer running to grab some ice, he notices a strange colorful and bright light blinding his vision. As this was going on, he notices the pain in his ancke is getting worse the brighter the light gets. The light starts to fade and so does the pain.

Once the lighting turned back to normal, Zach notices his ankle was completely fine and that he's okay to go back in the game, but he's feeling really dizzy and lightheaded so he decided against that and decided to let the trainer look at it and ice it.

Once the trainer came back, he gasped and dropped the ice everywhere. 

"What the hell? Zach, your ankle needed a surgery but now it looks like it's already healed. Maybe it looked bad at first sight and it not as bad. I'll get some new ice real quick."

Zach gulps, something is going on with him, he felt all of the pain of his ankle and it needed a surgery. Now he's completely healed. Something is definitely not right here.

Switching POV to someone else somewhere else aka Dylan Strome

I swear I heard a loud crack, not sure where it came from but now I feel pain in my ankle, which is weird, I didn't fall awkwardly. Something must be up with the inhuman part of me. I sigh, sitting back down the bench and vaguely hearing someone ask if i was ok. Clearly, I am disgruntled because I think those ominous dreams have been getting to me and are apparently real. Maybe the future holds some answers in where these mysterious abilities and limited powers I do have have come from. I know my mother is my real mother since I came out of her, so like who and what is my father? I must be part alien I know that, it's unlike the other powers I've seen people have in the world. I've done a lot of research on this and I know with the strength and limitations of my powers i have to be an alien. Apparently the alleged source of these superpowers half the population has has been rumored to have come from lost alien technology. That story checks out with what I can do. But my powers are growing stronger so maybe my father is getting close to earth or something. I do know that it's coming up pretty quick, like Columbus coming here in a week quick.


	2. 2

Zach

It was a helluva game and I was feeling good enough with no pain medication needed so I went out with the boys after their super close overtime win against the Pens, who we always love to beat after 2016 happened. That and they're a division; rival who's in the top end of the Metro right now. 

As soon as I sat down and took a sip of my drink, my vision swirled. I am seeing way too many colors, colors I never realized even exsisted. I mean, it's not even like It's that strong of a drink either, it's just one shot. But holy shit, my body is thinking it's like eight shots because I am already feeling the effects go through my blood like I've done that many shots.

Apparently I was clearly showing signs of drunkenness enough for Seth to get me a glass of water, I nodded at him with thanks and proceeded to gulp the whole thing in one swallow.

After that whole incident, I decided I should just call it a night and just leave to crash in bed. 

As soon as I came back, I threw up everything that was left in my stomach, which was not much to begin with since the injury, or well, supposed injury that was. I frowned, it was typically too early for me to start puking up, it usually takes a few hours after getting plastered. I shrug it off, wanting to get a quick snack then head to bed after brushing my teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the hits! I was going to update sooner however something came up. Hopefully y'all enjoy and btw I am not from the south, but I love saying y'all anyway. Please kudos and comment, it'll mean even more to me than the wonderful amount of hits I've gotten. Sorry it's shorter than anticipated I am super tired from college and all


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's POV

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I looked myself in the mirror. I rubbed and blinked my eyes to make sure what I was seeing was real. What appears to be some type of scale in several shades of deep and light blue appeared on my chest. When I started to hyperventilate, I almost seemed to be choking on air. This is when my eyes widened to see that they have changed color. They are now a swirling and glowy deep blue. They look inhuman. I try to peel the scales off however, they just peel off to reveal more scales growing in surface area on my chest. Skin starts to flake off of my chest area. It's getting hard to breath with all of my panic but even if I wasn't panicking like, it feels like my lungs are protesting the air, like it's poisonous to me or something. 

I'm guessing these changes has something to do with last night sequence of events, especially the ankle needing surgery completely healing part. 

And Zach thought he never had superpowers.

Well, he has another thing coming and he's not sure what it is, and he's scared. 

Zach considers calling Auston Mathews, considers the pros and cons and decides to call him before this afternoon's practice.

Later:

"Hey man, what is up?" Auston answers.

"Uh, did you see my injury last night?" Zach asks.

"No, but I heard some rumors about it, something about a hidden healing power? Which, man, no offense, but I know you did not have a single power in you as of last month when we played each other." Auston angers.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too, however, I think I am developing something more than just like, powers. Do you know anything about how humanity developed their powers?"

"No, but I can give you Zach Hyman's number though, I am pretty sure he may know something, if not, I can give you Kerfoot's number, he mentioned that college kids have to take some class about the history about them. I will just give you both numbers once we hang up. But Zach, I should warn you about something, I have been getting these weird texts and calls from players and trainers all over the league, even a lot from your team, wondering about what happened to you last night. I am just warning you, you should be careful with who you talk to. Like, you can trust me and Zach has his own issues going on so he should be a safe bet. I don't know Kerfy that well yet, so not sure if you can trust him or not. Just talk to Zach and see what he knows. I can give you Freddie's number too, he has some great information and knowledge about this shit."

"Okay, thanks a lot man, I really appreciate all of this, and good luck on thoughts game, you're gonna need it to play fucking Boston." Zach says.

"No kidding, we both hate the Bruins, probably more so the whole Leafs nation but playoffs last season were fucking rough for both of us. The only good part was they lost in game 7 because of the rat's stupid line change. Sure, neither of us won the Cup, but Marchand's jokes about 2011 are real old. It's fucking 2020, it's been nine years, but we both know the rat hasn't won anything since and likes to put in everyone in this fucking leagues faces. But I should get going, early morning skate this morning. Great to talk to ya man, good luck with your power thing."

And they end the call.

Zach has a lot going on now apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos, I need the encouragement like this was way later but college is rough and I am taking two finals today and tomorrow both two hours if not three hours long. I wasn't going to even post anything but I needed something to perk me up. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So i did a surprise sneak peak, did not plan on this being included in story but here we go. Comment and vote so I can tell if people like this idea, it's the only thing i can think or write about now.


End file.
